


Hope Is A Fickle Thing

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [35]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Chameleon Arch (Doctor Who), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Meddling TARDIS, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Self-Doubt, Stiles is the Doctor (Doctor Who), The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who) Friendship, The Doctor is Hurt (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: The Doctor has been toeing the line of despair and loneliness for a long time but after using the Chameleon Arch, it was supposed to be over. He was supposed to find new hope, a family who was there for him but that was all a lie. Now, he is lonelier than ever. (Stiles!Doctor)Can an old frenemy help him or will he ruin the Doctor forever?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Master (Simm)/Original Doctor (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399345
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Teen Wolf





	1. Prologue

Stiles was lying on his bed, staring at the empty fob watch. This whole life had been to help him cope with what happened before, not to make everything worse. After he regenerated the last time, Stiles had wanted to quit. He never wanted another set of regenerations and now that he had it, he wasn’t sure whether he was the same man. It hurt so much. To not be able to protect the people he had sworn to protect. He lost so much – so many people over so many years. After his time in the confession dial and the years after that, he was ready to quit. Even more so, than the previous regenerations had been. He was just so tired.

It was funny how normal, idiotic Stiles wasn’t quite as idiotic and normal as everyone thought. He had been with Noah Stilinski for years and had grown up human. Something that he had never done before. He wasn’t the Doctor. Not anymore… Maybe not ever again. The universe just had to cope with the fact that he couldn’t be that person again. He was so tired of helping, so tired of getting hurt and so tired of being left alone.

He wondered what had happened. The pack had finally managed to get closer and bond as – well, a pack. But then everything went wrong. First the Alpha Pack, then the Darach and the Nogitsune. The latter had been the last straw. Everyone had left him, not trusting him to be around them because of the fox. They knew it was gone but they still didn’t trust that Stiles was back to normal. If he had ever been normal that is.

“Oh, what are you doing to yourself, Doctor?” a quiet voice murmured from the doorway.

Stiles didn’t move. He didn’t react. He just kept staring at the fob watch clutched in his hands. Noah Stilinski hadn’t been home since the day he had gotten his son back, instead, he preferred to stay at the McCall house with the pack and Melissa. It hurt to be left alone. Even before he had opened the watch, he had been just so alone. A curse that never changed. He had always been alone and always would be.

“Doctor?” The bed shifted as the person sat down next to him, reaching out to touch his arm. The universe wasn’t right if the Doctor wasn’t and while he might give him shit about it, he knew that the Doctor was needed. He wasn’t sure what had happened to the other man but whatever it was, it had broken him. After years and years of running, loving and losing people, the Doctor had finally broken, and the man wasn’t sure if he could be fixed this time.

“I’m not,” the Doctor’s rough voice sounded through the room.

The man ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, making it stand up everywhere. His lips twitched, immediately reminded of one of the Doctor’s previous regenerations. The one with the… the hair “You aren’t what?”

“Him. I’m not him anymore.”


	2. Watch Out Beacon Hills

"Why... You... Here?" Stiles asked slowly, his voice still rough from disuse. He looked away from the fob watch to blink at the man behind him.

The Master shrugged, making himself more comfortable on the bed "I couldn't very well let my best enemy think that I'm gone, could I?"

"You died," Stiles pointed out "You left. Like everyone else. I'm tired, Master. Just leave me alone."

"You really have given up, haven’t you?" the Master murmured, not having believed the TARDIS' call for help. In truth, he never thought that it was possible for the Doctor to ever give up. He had always been the one out of the two of them who powered through everything.

It hadn’t been long since he escaped from Gallifrey after the whole fiasco on Christmas. He had caught up with the Doctor but kept away from his previous regenerations because it wasn’t the time to reveal himself. Had the Doctor’s TARDIS not called out to the one he had stolen from Gallifrey then he probably wouldn’t have gone anywhere near the Doctor for another couple of years.

Stiles shrugged "I'm tired."

“Doctor…”

“It’s Stiles,” the younger of the two men grumbled “I am not him anymore and I’ll never be again.”

The Master raised his eyebrows “We’ll see about that, won’t we? Can’t let the universe implode without its Doctor.”

Stiles looked up at him, rubbing at his eyes “The universe has been fine without me for so long. Why would it change now?”

“I don’t know what happened,” the Master started quietly, a little unsure of what to do. It had been years since he had seen the Doctor this defeated. The last time had been around the time they finished the Academy. When his parents started demanding he join the High Council instead of running off like he wanted to. There had been lots of fighting and running off before they had gotten the fact that the Doctor would never be who they wanted him to be.

“Since when do you want to help me?” Stiles asked, placing the fob watch on the bedside table “You made it quite clear what you think of me.”

The Master let out a sigh, running a hand through his blonde hair “You forget that you tend to give as good as you got. I – Look, I don’t hate you or whatever you have cooked up in that big brain of yours.”

“I don’t hate you either,” Stiles whispered, shuffling closer to the Master’s warmth “It’s freezing in here.”

“You’re underneath four blankets in a sweatshirt and you’re still cold?” the Master frowned, tilting his head. He reached out to brush his hand over the Doctor’s forehead “Why won’t you just tell me what happened?”

“It’s not important,” Stiles shook his head, trying not to lean against the Master while also trying to burrow deeper into the blankets on top of him.

The Master stared at the Doctor for a long moment before he let out a sigh and shifted to lay down with his best enemy, pulling him against his chest. He grimaced internally at the feelings that welled up in him but there was little he wouldn’t do for the Doctor. They had always been at each other’s’ throats but it had always been two-sided. The Doctor had always given as good as he got and encouraged the Master in a way “You are important to me. Do you really think I would have stuck around to annoy you for that long?”

“Pulling pigtails.” Stiles’ lips twitched minutely before his face fell again “I don’t want to do this again, Master. I can’t lose anyone else. Clara, Amy, Rory, River, Martha, Donna… Everyone is gone and it hurt. The Sheriff, Derek, Scott, the Pack… they all left me.”

“Pack?” the Master frowned, his hand tangling in Stiles’ hair “What pack?”

Stiles shook his head and tried to wriggle out of the embrace “I don’t want to talk about them,” he muttered.

The Master sighed, tightening his grip “Okay. I won’t ask any more questions for now. Just relax, alright? I’m here now.”

A small glint of mischief lit up in Stiles’ eyes “Is that supposed to calm me? Because wherever you are there’s normally chaos.”

“You’re one to talk,” the Master exclaimed, ruffling the Doctor’s hair “Mr ‘Life is boring without Danger’.”

Stiles tangled his hand in the Master’s dress shirt, thinking about how to respond to this. In the end, he decided to ask the question that was on his mind instead “How did you find me?”

“Your TARDIS was very vocal when she found me,” the Master pointed out “I was about to leave for Mondas when she contacted me.”

Stiles stiffened “Mondas?” he whispered.

The Master’s face twisted into a grimace “Oh, really? I was hoping to be alone there. Free from your ridiculousness…”

“No one is forcing you to stay,” Stiles pointed out. His head was still resting on the Master’s chest, counting heartbeats. Their position was familiar, it was safe. Whenever they had been this close, he had always been safe. Nothing mattered for just the briefest of moments until the Master went back to his world domination plans.

“I know,” the Master said simply “But you’re not who you were back then.”

“No,” Stiles agreed quietly “I’m not.”

The Master glanced over at the window when he heard something drop onto the roof “I think we have a visitor,” he whispered into the Doctor’s ear.

Stiles made a noise in the back of his throat “Can’t get in,” he shrugged off “You’re comfortable.”

“Then go to sleep,” the Master rolled his eyes “The bags under your eyes have bags. When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t remember,” Stiles mumbled, letting his eyes drift close. For the first time in years, he felt safer. As safe as he ever had… He didn’t know why the Master was being as nice as he was… They always preferred to fight over showing their real feeling. Confused the hell out of his earlier Companions when they were trying to figure out their relationship. They had loved being the way they were. Calm when needed be but wild and playing with each other the rest of the time.

The last time they had been this close without having a fight beforehand was in the Academy and Stiles couldn’t quite bring himself to miss what they had before. He had loved it over the past millennia but now? He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Everything that happened showed him that there was no happy end. Not for people like him.

* * *

The Master narrowed his eyes, looking around the street he was standing on. The Doctor had fallen asleep a while ago and he hoped that he would stay asleep for as long as the Master was gone “Now, where would a mutt hide?” He had managed to find the area in which a couple of werewolves were located with the help of his TARDIS "You, mutt, tell me what happened here."

Scott froze with his hand on the doorknob of his house when the voice behind him spoke up "Who are you?"

"Does it matter? I want to know what happened here," the Master snapped. His patience was wearing thin already and he just wanted to get back to the Doctor.

“It’s none of your business,” Scott told the stranger. Something about him felt wrong… scary “Now, who are you and why are you here?”

“Well, who I am is none of your business,” the Master shot back “Now, cut that bullshit and tell me what happened to the D – to Stiles.”

Scott’s hands tightened into fists “How do you know Stiles?”

“I’m the one asking the questions now, mutt. Tell me what happened to Stiles.”

“Nothing happened to Stiles,” Scott said, opening the front door to his house “If you’ll excuse me now.”

The Master cursed when the door closed in his face. How was he supposed to find out about anything if no one was talking? He needed a better plan but in the meantime, he should get back to the Doctor. He could feel him slipping into a nightmare over the tentative bond they still had from all those years ago. It had been coming and going over the past centuries but it was still there.

* * *

“Scott, what happened?” Isaac asked as soon as the Alpha opened the door to let the members of his Pack inside.

Jackson wrapped his arm around Lydia’s shoulders “What the hell is so important that you had to call us, McCall?”

“Just go inside,” Scott huffed, stepping to the side. He wasn’t surprised to see all of them arriving at the same time. They had managed to time it so that they all reached his house at more or less the same time.

“Talk,” Lydia gestured when they were all sitting around the living room.

Scott sighed and sat down “There’s someone new in town. I’ve never seen him before but he was asking about Stiles.”

The Sheriff’s head snapped up at the mention of his son and he grimaced. He hadn’t been home in ages and a part of him felt bad but he just couldn’t look at Stiles without seeing his body do all these bad things “Why would he be asking about Stiles? Who was he?”

“I don’t know,” Scott shook his head “There was something… odd about him. It felt like he was powerful.”

“So basically… You know nothing,” Jackson snorted, shaking his head.

Peter narrowed his eyes from his corner of the room. He hated these meetings and would love nothing more than to skip them but if he did, he would miss out on information. Whatever stupid thing McCall was planning on doing next, Peter had a feeling that he needed to know, to prepare himself. This strange man was… interesting to say the least. Why would someone new come to town because of Stiles? Not that the human wasn’t worth it but there was something about this story that seemed off.

“I was trying but he wouldn’t tell me anything,” Scott cried out in annoyance “But… He seemed a little familiar. Like I saw him before but I can’t remember.”

“That’s not really helping, is it?” Peter rolled his eyes “Is that it? Someone new is in town and you’re freaking out?”

Scott glared at him “He was asking about what happened to Stiles and he’s dangerous. What more reason do I need?”

“I don’t see you caring much for the person you call best friend,” Peter told him “When was the last time you even spoke to him, hm?”

“That’s none of your business,” Scott snapped “We have to help Stiles and find out who that man is.”

Peter crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. It seemed like it was high time he visited his favourite little human.

* * *

The Master was pacing up and down the room, occasionally glaring at the Doctor when he stopped sipping at the cup of soup in his hands “You know, this is getting ridiculous. Why won’t you just tell me what happened?”

“Because I can’t,” Stiles told him, gripping the cup tighter “I can’t talk about it.”

“That doesn’t even make…” The Master broke off when a knock sounded from the window. Both men turned to see Peter leaning against the side of the house with a raised eyebrow. Stiles sighed, running a hand through his hair before he slipped out of the bed, stumbling a little as his legs went to give out on him. The Master was across the room, steadying him in less than a second “What are you doing, you idiot?”

Stiles gestured to the window “You want someone to tell you what happened? He will.”

“And why isn’t he in here?” the Master questioned, tilting his head.

“Mountain ash,” Stiles mumbled.

Peter watched the exchange curiously. He had heard Scott talking about a stranger who was asking for Stiles but he hadn’t been sure what to expect. What surprised him though was that Stiles seemed comfortable around the man. Then again, Stiles had always been the only person who hadn’t been scared to tell him what he thought. Not like the other idiots. He took a step back when the strange man moved towards the window to break the line of ash “Thank you,” Peter nodded, slipping into the room gracefully “Hello Stiles.”

“Zombiewolf,” Stiles smiled tiredly.

The Master crossed his arms, looking from the Doctor to the wolf standing just inside the window. He pulled out his laser screwdriver, twirling it in his fingers “The Doctor said that you can tell me what happened here. I expect you to tell me before I do something, I really won’t regret.”

“Master,” Stiles sighed, trying not to wince at the use of his chosen name “Really?”

Peter frowned “What the hell did he just call you? And why in the world are you calling him ‘Master’?”

“He calls me that because he’s an idiot,” Stiles told him, shooting a glare at the Master “Same answer for the second question.”

“Well, you seem to be feeling better,” the Master huffed, throwing a blanket at the Doctor when he started shivering. It seemed like the warmth of the soup had worn off and he was cold again.

Stiles burrowed into the blankets “You love it.”

The Master’s lips twitched “I don’t know why. You’re an idiot.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Not that I don’t love this… lovefest,” Peter spoke up, watching the exchange in surprise “I would still like to know why he called you ‘Doctor’ and why Scott was bitching about your friend here to the Pack.”

Stiles’ head shot to the Master, eyeing him warily “What did you do?”

“Who? Me?” the Master asked, his expression turning into full-blown innocence.

“That look doesn’t work on me and you know it,” Stiles sighed “What happened?”

“I wanted to know what happened to you since you’re obviously not talking,” the Master snapped lightly “I’m worried, Doctor.” He stopped for a moment and grimaced “Oh, I never thought I’d say that.”

Stiles stared at him in surprise “Neither did I. Who are you and what have you done with the Master I know?”

“Be quiet, you,” the Master huffed.

Stiles glanced over at Peter who was still watching them “Can you… Would you mind telling him everything that happened?” He bit his lip and went to say something else but changed his mind.

“Stiles?” Peter urged “What is it?”

“You’ve been around the Pack, right?” Stiles asked hesitatingly.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment “Don’t do this to yourself, Stiles,” he murmured, running a hand over Stiles’ head. He turned to face the Master “What do you want to know specifically?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” the Master cried out, at the end of his tether. If he didn’t find out soon, he would start decimating the population of Beacon Hills. Decimating – he still liked that word “Maybe you can tell me why the Doctor is behaving worse than after the Time War. Please, do tell.”

“Time War?” Peter asked in confusion “What the...”

“Later,” Stiles sighed.

Peter huffed “Will later include the fact that there are two heartbeats too many in this house?”

“Oh, get on with it, will you?” the Master groaned.

“Alright, alright.” Peter held up his hands in surrender before he settled himself on the desk chair “It all started about seven – almost eight – years ago…”


End file.
